Culture Shock
by Coaxial Creature
Summary: Request Fic. Mikaela is pregnant. It's a culture shock for the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Transformers/Movie-'Vers

Title: Culture Shock

Author: Dex

Characters: Mikaela, Sam and the Autobots

Pairing: Mikaela/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the settings. Please don't repost. Flames will be ignored.

Summary: Mikaela finds out she has a bun in the oven.

Author's Note: Request for rezuri. Request was: something to do with Mikaela being pregnant (could be in the future, or when she and Sam are still teens). I just want something where the Transformers get to contemplate the creation of offspring.

---

Mikaela groaned at the test, the bright pink plus sign staring brightly back up at her. Her parents were going to kill her. Maybe. Or Sam. She sighed, shaking the stick, as if it might work like an etch-a-sketch. When that failed, she slipped the test into her pocket, moving out of Sam's bathroom; she would have felt guilty about doing this at his house, but really, where else was she supposed to get any privacy? She'd also justified herself in the fact that he was half-responsible for the scare. And more, she added silently as she trudged back to his room.

---

"Hey, Ratchet." Mikaela stood in the doorway of the infirmary, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

The Autobot's medic looked up, tilting his head slightly at her posture. He had found humans very particular about when they were being scanned, mostly as they seemed very touchy about what Ratchet was supposed to say - or more frequently not supposed to say - when the scan was complete. "Yes, Mikaela?" He approached, still studying her.

"I'm..." She frowned. "Y'know..."

Ratchet paused for a moment. "No." How was he supposed to know if he wasn't allowed to scan her, and she refused to say.

She closed her eyes. "Y'know... kindapregnant." A pause, and she added, "Supposedly." She hadn't completely trusted the test, but buying another one would be suspicious at best. "So I was hoping you could check it out." She indeed was shooting him a hopeful look, that semi-smile that was ready to bloom into a cheeky grin of appreciation.

Humans, Ratchet decided once again, were quite odd. He had made this decision numerous times, simply based on their facial expressions. He did a quick google search, brightening a little at the prospect of the pregnancy. Or at least of being able to view the progress, as it was quite different from how the Cybertronians reproduced. Having gotten her permission, Ratchet quickly scanned Mikaela, nodding to himself, stopping when he saw Mikaela pale. "Congratulations."

"Oh." Mikaela paused, and then added, "shit."

Well, that certainly hadn't been the reaction Ratchet had been expecting. He did a little more research. Teen pregnancy was, apparently, not a good thing. Not only would Mikaela have trouble in school, it was doubtful that she was prepared for the child, a fact which Ratchet have overlooked due to his own excitement at the prospect. "I take it Sam is the father?"

Mikaela glared at him, turning slightly red.

"Was that not the proper question?"

At least her hands unclenched, although she let out a short, hissing breath. "No, not really." With a wave of her hand, as if she had dismissed it, although she continued to speak. "I mean, it would have been nice if you hadn't assumed I was sleeping around..." She shot him another glare, obviously not quite over the implications of that statement.

"Have you made any plans?" His voice softened, as did her expression.

She sniffled, and shook her head. "I guess I didn't really think about it before now. You know?"

He nodded. This time, he understood quite well.

---

Prime paused as Ratchet told them of their latest problem. At first, he misunderstood; Mikaela being pregnant surely was not an actual 'problem'. But the more he researched the issue, the more he found that it was, in fact, a problem for her.

"Well, if her parents are as annoying as Sam's-"

"No." Prime cut Ironhide off there, deflating him, making him grumble about never getting to have any fun. Prime decided to ignore it for now. Ironhide knew better than to go around attacking humans.

"What does this involve?" Prime was quite interested, as they had skimmed over much when learning about the culture. The reproductive system had never seemed all that important, mostly since the only child that they encountered was Annabelle and she was quite obviously already born.

"Well, the reproductive cycle is nine months-" Ratchet had no chance to continue, as Ironhide made a small snort of disgust.

When everyone turned to him, Ironhide made a face. "Nine months?"

Ratchet nodded, and continued.

---

"That's disgusting!" Ironhide nearly roared his sentiment, standing up, obviously offended by the human's birthing process. He stood, slamming his hand on the table, as if his feelings were not clear enough.

Which was when Mikaela chose to poke her head in the door. "What's disgusting?"

Ironhide blinked.

Ratchet's optics brightened, seeing a chance to turn Mikaela's wrath towards someone other than him. "I was just telling Ironhide about your condition..."

Mikaela stepped into the room, crossing her arms over her chest. "And he was saying?" Her voice was frosty as she studied Ironhide, who merely grumbled, and sat down.

"You were telling _them_," she emphasized that word, "about _my_ condition?"

The whole room was quiet for a moment.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes for a moment. She really should have known this was going to happen, though, and she couldn't find it in herself to stay angry. "So... any suggestions?"

"Get rid of it." Ironhide growled it softly, and Ratchet glowered at him.

"Have you spoken to Sam?" Prime spoke quietly, and Mikaela chewed on her lower lip, shaking her head.

"You do realize he's not going be as excited as you all are. Right?" Mikaela sighed when they all stared for her. "Right. Okay." She took another breath. "He's going to be freaked out."

Ironhide looked vindicated. "I told you it was disgusting..."

Mikaela shot him a steely glare. She was going to have to send one of the others after him if he started calling her 'fat'. He shrugged her look off.

"Any suggestions other than abortion?" She would consider it, but she wasn't sure right now. Not about anything.

Ironhide looked interested for a moment. "They come out slimy?"

Oh, god, is that what Ratchet had told them? "Um, yeah, kinda." She shifted her weight, leaning against the tables, brightening up. "And I'm gonna be bitchy." She smirked in Ironhide's direction as he glanced at her. Mikaela had heard about the femmes, and Ironhide knew enough to scared of the female species on the rampage. Good for them.

"Is that why Sam isn't going to be excited?"

Mikaela shrugged. "That and the whole having a baby issue..." She slipped into one of the seats. This was going to take a long time. "What exactly did you guys learn?"

Ratchet explained it again, and Mikaela looked around the table, hand over her mouth. Coming from one of them, it actually did sound spectacularly gross. "I... I have to go..." She ignored their surprised expressions as she hauled tail to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet seat, and dry heaving.

Yeah, she should have definitely spoken to her parents, or at least Sam first...


	2. Chapter 2

Mikaela didn't meet Sam's gaze as she got into Bumblebee's passenger seat, staring at her feet, mumbling an apology about being late. 

"Are you telling Sam about-" 

Mikaela's head rose sharply, and she glowered at Bee. Just in case he didn't really get it, she kicked the bottom of his dashboard. 

Sam frowned slightly. "Tell me about what?" When he was met with stony silence, he continued. "Did you just kick Bee?" He managed to sound both slightly amused and slightly offended, not sure if he should side with his girlfriend or his car. 

He got Mikaela's sharp, "No!" at the same time as Bee grumbled, "Yes." Mikaela crossed her armss over her chest, and kept glaring at Bee. 

"Okay. Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Sam instinctually looked over his shoulder as Bee backed out of Mikaela's driveway, his engine thrumming with barely restrained excitement, turning on the radio, finding a channel with something appropriately happy. 

"Don't you dare," Mikaela hissed, sensing it, too. 

"Why does he know, then?" Sam whined slightly, turning to Mikaela and she sighed, closing her eyes, lips drawn together. 

"Because Ratchet doesn't-"

"Ratchet?"

"Understand the concept of patient-doctor confidentiality." 

Sam frowned. "Ratchet gets party music?" How did that make sense. "I mean, we weren't dying before, so I take it we're still not dying?"

Mikaela groaned. "Thank you, Bee."

There was a pause, and then a hesitant, "You're welcome."

"Sam's worried." Bee piped up, almost cheerfully this time, and Mikaela glared at him.

"Well, _I_ didn't tell him-" Mikaela caught herself. "I didn't tell him anything to worry him."

Bee deflated a little, the sound of his engine dying down, speed falling off to match. He made a small whining sound as he turned a corner, the radio flipping off suddenly. 

Sam sighed. He really hated it when he was caught between Bee and Mikaela, and the few times they'd fought before, it hadn't been this serious. One of them backing down seemed unlikely this time. He turned to Mikaela, who clearly controlled this situation. Whatever they were hiding from him, Bee would keep up this sullen silence for her. "Mikaela?" 

She sighed, staring out the front windshield, shaking her head. "I wanted to do this in my own time. On my own terms." 

Bee just kept driving, completely focused on it. 

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, we can-"

"I'm pregnant."

That was not the 'whatever' he had been prepared for, and his stomach dropped, closing his eyes. "But we used protection," he managed to squeak out, feeling very small.

Mikaela let out a sharp, hissing breath, and Bee all but stopped, a honk coming from behind them as Bee pulled off to the side. "You're not saying what I think you are." A pause, and then she added, "Because Ratchet already said it. And trust me, it didn't go over well that time either."

Sam blinked, not sure what kind of conversation Mikaela and Ratchet had, and pretty sure he didn't want to know now. "I'm saying... we used protection." He looked up at Mikaela, shaking his head. So, either the protection had broken, or Mikaela slept with... "Oh, no, no, no, no..." He was going to babble, and he knew it. "I just... how?" Apparently he was going to babble without actually using full sentences, or even a lot of words.

Mikaela started to glare again. "Ratchet went over this, and I will tell you what I told him if you really just asked that." She smirked, and Bee made a small sniveling sound. 

"Not again. Please."

"Um, no?" Sam looked hopeful, and Mikaela nodded. 

"And you know, condoms do break." They really weren't one hundred percent guaranteed, but both Sam and Mikaela hadn't thought of that, hadn't really been thinking at all. 

"So... What do we do?" He looked up at Mikaela, since she seemed to be more in charge, at least right now. 

"I don't know, Sam." Which was pretty much what she had told the Autobots. Or she'd made it clear. She hoped. 

She paled a little at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't made it clear enough. 

---

Mikaela had begged off the ride home, Sam and Bee protesting, going as far as whining about how dangerous it would be for her to walk alone. Probably true, but after Sam following her all day, she needed to be alone. Or at least, she needed some space from him. And she couldn't help but feel guilty about that. 

With a small sigh, she turned away from them, listening to them bicker about her, mostly. They'd have to get used to the fact that she wasn't going to stay around them all day, no matter how much they begged, or wheedled. 

Or stalked her. "Stop it." 

Bee had the decency to stop, and when he started following her again, he had slowed to a crawl, or more accurately more of a crawl. Mikaela shook her head, but started off again, all too aware of the fact that Bee and Sam were _still_ following her. 

Unable to take it anymore, she stopped, turning towards them. Bee absolutely froze when he saw her glower, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine." She drawled the word, giving them time to appreciate just how annoyed she was. She moved to the passenger side seat, which slid open for her. When she glared at Sam, he just shot her a goofy smile, which might have at one point made wanted to make her laugh - even if she would never tell Sam because it would bruise his ego. 

"Not now." 

The smile fell, and she looked out the window, wanting to cry, and not quite being able to put her finger on why. Was she angry at them for not allowing her the moment of peace that she needed? Sure. It didn't explain this, the empty feeling in the pit lining her stomach, lining everything in her, or the way that she tightened every time she thought Sam or Bee would try to talk to her. Luckily for them all, the two boys remained silent. They wanted to say something; she could _feel_ them open their mouths, hear the inside of the car go quieter, a grimly serious silence, but then they quickly turned their attention to something else. 

Sniffling, Mikaela turned away from them, face pressed against the window, chin perched in the palm of her hand. Watching the scenery go by, she blinked back tears at the sights, all of them only sending her deeper into herself. Maybe talking would help, talking to Sam in particular. Maybe talking to Bee...

On the other hand, it felt like all she was doing was talking lately. She was sick of it, because it only ended up reminding her that she hadn't come up with a solution yet. And given her condition, she didn't have all the time in the world to figure this out. "Ironhide suggested an abortion." She turned to face Sam, who was gaping at her. Before he had the chance to recover, she spoke again. "Well... not really. But he told me to get rid of it." To her surprise, she found herself offended, possibly by the wording. Up until now, she had been thinking of it as a possible solution, but hearing his exact words come out of her own mouth... 

There was a longer pause. "Mikaela?" 

"I don't think I want to." 


End file.
